


Pre-Game Ritual

by allmilhouse



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Hockey, Introspection, M/M, Making Out, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: They advertise Wednesday night as hockey rivalry night, but for Bob and Teddy, it's their hang out night. Bob cooks, Teddy cleans, and they have a little fun together





	Pre-Game Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic I say this is the most self-indulgent thing I've done but this one...yikes

It’s hard to explain how they fell into this routine, but honestly it was hard to explain a lot of the things in Bob’s life. However it started, it became an important part of their week.

Every Wednesday night, Teddy came home early. He tidied up, sometimes even vacuumed. He was an excitable man, and found it hard to contain his enthusiasm. So he usually went overboard on his cleaning. One time Bob arrived and Teddy was repairing drywall. (“The room looked uneven,” he had explained, sheepishly, as Bob helped dust him off.)

Bob usually arrived around 6:30. He closed up the restaurant around 6, and got dinner started for Lin and the kids before heading out. He loved his family, and he loved the restaurant, but he was starting to enjoy having a night off. It was relaxing, and he was a man who needed to relax more.

Bob would ring the bell, no matter how many times Teddy had said to just walk on in. He had a grocery bag in his arms, almost always full, and would head straight to the kitchen. Teddy would open a beer for each of them, and turn on the tv in the living room. The hockey game pre-show would drift lazily into the room, stifled a bit by the sizzle of the pan heating up, and maybe some idle chatter. The two men saw each other every day, and while they enjoyed talking, sometimes it was nice just to be silent, appreciating the company. Bob would get to work, prepping the ingredients. It was usually a surprise- Teddy could never guess what crazy thing he'd try next. Teddy rarely tried the burger of the day at the restaurant, which made their Wednesday nights together even more special. Bob wouldn't be too outlandish, but he did like to aim for outside of Teddy's comfort zone. 

Teddy had a wide but roving comfort zone. He could eat almost anything, and he appreciated Bob's cooking more than anyone else ever did. But sometimes he seemed fussy. He liked what he liked, plain and simple. And Bob was learning more about Teddy's eating habits as time went on.

He stayed away from bolder flavors, instead preferring the tried and true method of complimentary seasonings. No overbearing spices or sauces, but gentle, satisfying tastes. Comfort foods. Reliable foods. He would think about how Teddy made him feel, and try to recreate that sensation on a plate. And he always succeeded. 

They had nearly perfected the whole thing. Bob was just plating as Teddy was cracking open the second beers, and the national anthems were winding down on the tv. They plopped down on the couch, knees touching slightly as they balanced their plates on their laps. Hunched over, they dug into their meals with gusto just as the puck dropped. 

Teddy would always rave about the food, and Bob would blush with pride. No matter how often they did this, he still couldn't take a compliment. But Teddy would insist, and Bob would grow redder than a tomato, until Teddy finally leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Bob would squeak- and then insist it wasn't a squeak, it was definitely a manly sound- before carefully moving their plates to the coffee table, and turning to face Teddy. They would kiss properly, and deeply, a shared embrace by two people who have had a lot of practice at this. 

By this point the first period would be over, and Bob would fumble for the mute on the remote while Teddy fumbled with his belt. They would fool around on the couch for a while first, just making out like a couple of teenagers. It was lazy and comfortable, and so very them. Bob loved how easy things were with Teddy. They could go hours like this, Bob on top of Teddy, kissing drowsily, hands drifting up and down arms and backs, occasionally tickling the hair. 

He loved taking care of Teddy. It seemed like the thing he was born to do. It was nice to cook for him day in and day out, and it was a great feeling to show off his culinary skills. And their personalities just seemed to click. They could talk about anything all day. Bob easily amused by his friend's antics, and Teddy was happy to have an attentive audience. Bob truly cared for the lonely handyman, and it was easy to care for him too. He was likeable and eager, especially now, after a few hours together, just the two of them. Bob's talented hands would work their way down, and before long Teddy would roar in his ears, the way he always did. 

They'd clean themselves up, and finish watching the game together. If it wasn't stressful, they might mess around again. If it went into overtime, they'd get too worked up and yell themselves hoarse. Bob knew he could be Teddy's worst enabler sometimes, but he found it hard to stop. Teddy was just so passionate, in all aspects of life, and he loved to bring out that side of him. 

Before they knew it, the game was over, and they would linger on Teddy's doorstep. Bob would find it hard to say goodbye, and Teddy found it hard to let Bob go. But they would see each other again-every day, and every Wednesday night.


End file.
